marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica Jensen
This character is Role-played by Lissy center Veronica Monique Jensen History Veronica Monique Jensen was born to Grace Jensen and Jace Jensen on October Eighth in 1998. She doesn't know much about Grace, except that she got pregnant at nineteen with her, and died in childbirth. Her father always blamed her for his death. Slowly, he started drinking when she gained five years of age. She thought nothing of it, just learned to take care of herself. She went to school on her own, learning how to forge her father's signature, as he never cared what happened to her. She started gaining her mutant powers at the age of eight. She had stolen a lighter from her father's bedside table at night, and started messing with it. At that time, she was being bullied already, and she had already noticed the fact she couldn't feel pain from heat. She played with the fire day and night, keeping her hand on the fire for minutes, then hours. Once, her father saw her, and he totally freaked out, even hit her! He yelled at her that night, and she tried to explain that it didn't hurt her, at all! She didn't even feel it! He called bullcrap, and kept the lighters locked up from then on. She started stealing them more often, which meant she got hit more, and yelled at more, so much that he would even beat her when she wasn't stealing lighters. He would just do it because she did something wrong, or said something mean. She was getting abused. At this point, she was thirteen years old, which means she had a good control of her power. She even learned how to make fire without a source. One night, when she finished doing dishes, Jace came in, took one look around, and started yelling at her, and hitting her. Veronica had gain some fight in her, so she just yelled back, and she got so angry this time, that she set him on fire. That night on, Jace was too afraid to speak to her, and the mysteriousness of him getting set on fire, with no fire around at the time, was in the newspapers. Professor Muller contacted her, and Veronica took the first ticket out of there and away from her father. Personality Veronica had been bullied, abused, and yelled at all her life. By now, she would know the definition of hate, and she would hate everybody. Well, not everybody, just the people that annoyed her, which was everyone, unless it was somebody who didn't annoy her. If it was somebody who didn't annoy her, she was quite bubbly and adorable, and she was able to make anybody laugh. She was sweet, too, one of the best friends you had. Despite her being your friend, she could be a real bitch to everyone, especially when in a bad mood, but plaful or not, she's a Grammar Nazi, meaning she will point out grammatical and spelling errors, and it will annoy the hell out of her if she doesn't. center Trivia *Even though it doesn't say in her history, she always took safety in books, and she still does. It's her paradise *Her birthday is October eighth. She's currently fifteen. *Her power is Pyrokinetics. She can control and create fire, this includes explosions. She does have a weakness that is closely related to her power. Her anger can sometimes get the best of her, and if it does, bad things happen to her, or those around her. *She hates water. She can stand it, but if she had a choice of sunbathing or swimmings, she'd choose the former. Gallery Her Model is Alex Daddario Veronica1.jpg veronica2.png veronica3.jpg veronica4.jpg veronica5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Lissyboo's Chars Category:Female